


after you’ve gone

by ocelot



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beauty, not the ugly, that hurts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after you’ve gone

Guts supposed it was best not to remember. He had done that in a way. He had tried to suppress the worst parts of his past, the worst parts of himself. But it hadn’t worked. He always remembered. He wondered if there was a part of Casca that remembered, stretched silently across the boundaries of her mind. She looked at him sometimes like she knew who he was, like she was trying to reconstruct the fragments of her memory, but then it became too much…too painful and she let it shatter. Her hands clutched at the air and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. There was no one to run to, nothing and no one to drive away the emptiness that spread inside her. He couldn’t keep her safe. He couldn’t even make her smile. Casca looked at him with curiosity and a sense of lost familiarity. She was beautiful, now more than ever, with her long dark hair and her quiet eyes. It was best to forget.

It was the beauty that broke him. It reminded him that there was still, after all this time, something worth fighting for. But there was nothing except this pestering urge to survive. To fight, to kill, to not give into fate. Guts wouldn’t submit. Even sleep felt like defeat. There was only death behind his eyes. Only a pale, gaunt face that looked at him sorrowfully. He didn’t want to remember, but it was the only thing that kept him alive.  


End file.
